


My Bloody boy

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Butt Slapping, Chair Bondage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Lace Panties, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Not for the sensitive, Stripping, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Twerking, messed up, please be careful reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: The Son is way too far gone and Bill is not going to stop. It's is time to celebrate.





	My Bloody boy

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all don't like to name the Son. Fine, he will be nameless.
> 
> More than 10k hits on the Me and my Dad!! Thank you for enjoying this series.

Bill sat in a chair naked, wrist tied behind him and blindfolded. They were celebrating tonight. Tonight, they were free from his dead wife and anyone else trying to get them caught. There was a whole investigation about the disappearance of his ex-wife. Many thought he did it. In a way, he didn't.

The boy clad in black, laced underwear, high heels, and a loose tie in front of him did the killing. Bill simply did something to the body. Something they were going to use tonight. It was honestly disgraceful in so many ways and Bill was pretty sure he was going to hell for this but damn.

This was going to be sexy. Soft, sexy music played in the background and there were a few candles lit. To anyone on the outside, this could be close to a ritual. The boy walked slowly to his lover, taking the image in. His father bound and blind, unable to do anything unless the boy releases him.

He was going to take his time. Holding a feather, he teases Bill with the tip. He started inside Bill's thigh and worked up to Bill's chest while walking around him. Bill hummed. "You have been a bad daddy lately." The boy said lowly. Bill smiled, feeling his cock twitch. "Are you going to do something about that baby?" Bill responded.

"That's why you're blindfolded." The boy turns the music up a bit, but not too much. He wants Bill to focus on him. He places a hand on Bill, straddling him. Bill tried to separate his hands, but couldn't. The boy chuckled. "Not yet baby." Bill felt nothing but body heat. He grumbles to himself, trying to figure out why did he agree to this.

The boy ignored it and began to move his hips, purposefully letting a bit of the lace underwear drag against Bill's chest. He slid his hands all over his body to tease himself. Bill felt the lace get bigger and slightly harder against his chest. He smelt his boy's musk and wanted more. "I bet you look so sexy right now. You feel good?"

The boy nodded and whine, Bill's voice working into the boy's head. He swatted down and grind against, licking Bill's skin and lips, but not ready to dive in yet. Bill moves his hips as well, his cock at attention. But then the boy moved away. Bill growl. "I bet you want this cock in you. How bad you want it?"

The boy turns around and spreads his Bill's legs apart. He reaches down and grabs a water bottle with red liquid inside. It could have been mistaking for red wine, but Bill and his boy knew what it was. "Very badly daddy." Bill felt his boy's ass cheeks against his cock, teasing it by circling his hips thus stimulating his cock.

The boy's back was against his chest, the boy's head leaning back against his shoulder and one hand gripping his hair. He took advantage to attack the neck and thrust his hips. The underwear dug between the boy's cheeks, almost disappearing. The boy hummed. "So big daddy. You know how to please me. How to make me scream." The boy said near Bill's ear.

Bill heard a cap screw off and knew what was coming. "Then make yourself wet for me baby." The boy pours the liquid over them gasping at how warm it was. The liquid ran over the boy's face and down his chest, over Bill's head and down his naked body. Bill lick the substance, tasting the metallic over his tongue. 

It ran between their bodies, slicking them up. The boy turned around again once the bottle was empty. He kissed Bill, tongue buried in each other mouth to taste the liquid. They exchange spit, sharing as much as they could. That's when the boy took off the blindfold and back away. 

Bill opens his eyes and enjoys the sight he was seeing. His boy was covered in blood and was about to put more on. It was this moment he decided that the devil wasn't a monster. It was beautiful. It was temptation itself and it was his boyfriend. "Beautiful baby."

His boy turns his back to him and bends over, showing off his bouncy cheeks. Bill watched the cheeks shake as the boy made his way to his knees. Arching downward, his boy twerk, showing off how good he had it. Bill wanted nothing more but to bury his face between it. It bounced and clapped, the underwear thin between them.

Bill's cock spill a bit of pre-come, his lust at an all-time high. "Sexy baby. I want to bury my face that ass of yours. Bring it over here." Bill told him. The boy turns to his back and shook his head. "Not yet Daddy." The boy told him. Bill yank again against his restraints but it was no good. 

Another bottle, the boy opens it and pours it from face to groin. He smeared it all over before giving his cock attention. The boy closed his eyes, imagining his daddy was stroking his cock, teasing his nipples, buried deep inside him. Bill didn't know if he wanted to angry or not.

He wanted to be the one to make his boy moan. To smear the blood around till his hands were red. To make those nipples hard and perked. "You look like sin baby. Take out the butt plug baby and finger yourself." Bill told him. The boy listened and took out the butt plug. He turns to his daddy and spreads his legs as he inserted two fingers in his loose hole. 

The boy moaned, trying his best to put his fingers in deep. "That's right, baby. Open it up for me. Get ready for my cock. You want it deep?" Bill asked, knowing the answer. "Yes, daddy. So deep." The boy stroke his cock, biting his bottom lip. "Then bring that ass here." Bill told him. 

No longer can he wait, he got up and walk to Bill. He got to his knees and stroke Bill with one hand, every now and then stopping to lick and suck the pearls that came from the tip of his cock. Bill moan and watched, sometimes there eyes holding contact with each other. The boy knew what he was doing to his daddy. "Fuck boy." Bill moans out, lightly thrusting.

The boy licked up his daddy's shaft and suck the tip before going down to lick his daddy's balls. Bill still lightly thrust his hips up since his boy's hair. The kitty licks bugged him since it was too much of a tease. "Let's go, baby. I wanna be in you already." Bill gritted out. He was going to get revenge for all this teasing. The boy chuckled and removed his face.

The boy crawls around and tugs on the restraints. "You still got to be seated or no sex." The boy said. The hell with that. He was borderline ready to rape the boy, but he'll be good. He'll get revenge real soon. No worries. "Fine." Bill said simply. The boy chuckled. "I know that tone. I hope you know how to deliver what you planning within this game." 

The boy said with a smile, releasing Bill's hands. "That's for me to know and for you to get ready. I wasn't the only one bad, baby boy." Bill said, watching his boy walk around to him. Bill took off the boy's loose tie. "And what are you going to do about that daddy?" Bill smile, sliding down the boy's lace underwear.

The boy stepped out of them with his heels on. He wasn't planning on taking them off and Bill wasn't going to tell him to. "Trust and believe, baby. You'll know. Now sink on this cock you have been teasing for the last longest." The boy chuckled but didn't disappoint. The boy aligns the cock to his hole before sinking down.

They both groan at finally being connected. Bill's cock was so much better than his fingers and the tightness of the hole almost made Bill spill. He wanted to be fully inside before he could consider spilling his seed. Gripping the boy's sides, he thrust his hips up so the boy was fully seated. 

The boy cried out in pain and pleasure. "Dammit, Bill. You impatient ass." The boy said through gritted teeth. Bill chuckled and press a few kisses to his lips. It started off light and teasing, but honestly, neither of them were patient. Their kiss turned heated, tongue battling and exchanging spit.

Bill gripped the boy's hips and made him rock his hips. The boy whined, breaking the kiss. "Come on, baby. Make me cum." Bill slap his ass and the boy moved faster. "Daddy!" Another slap. "Come on! Fuck yes!" Bill said, thrusting his hips against the boy. The chair creaks under them, their bodies sweat and they taste the blood on their skin.

Bill slapped the boy's ass, prompting him to make Bill cum. The boy gripped the back of the chair feel the pressure build in his belly. Bill scoop up his boy's legs, spread apart, then gripped his hips before banging the hell out of his boys, targeting the boy's prostate. 

The boy cried out. "Bill!" The boy cum onto Bill's chest and abdomen. Bill kept him going as Bill started to cum. "Fuck babe!" Bill felt his body relax and slowly let the boy down. The boy leans on Bill. "Man, that was hot." The boy said. Bill smiled. It was time to plan his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think. Mostly because I'm a lonely author who loves feedback. There's no Judgment from me, only happiness that someone has read it. Hope you like, Kudo, and enjoy it.


End file.
